Portable flashlights are well known tools that are useful for a wide range of endeavors. Indeed, flashlights are so useful that one or more can be found in nearly every household in the United States. Flashlights also are commonly found in automobiles and trucks of every kind, as they are necessary in situations such as emergencies for illumination when natural light is insufficient, and to call attention to the presence of the user. In addition to being useful tools for a wide variety of work-related endeavors, flashlights may be used for recreational uses such as camping and other outdoor activities, and for many other purposes.
There are just about as many different types of flashlights as there are uses for them. To list just a few examples, there are heavy-duty flashlights, high illumination flashlights, waterproof and floating flashlights, and miniature flashlights. Given the wide variety of uses for flashlights there is a constant market for new and different kinds of flashlights.
The present invention relates to a general-purpose flashlight that has a unique body shape. Thus, the body of the flashlight of the present invention is formed in the shape of a bottle, for instance, a traditional soda bottle. The flashlight of the present invention is useful not only for its illumination capabilities, but also as a novelty item that is unique and finds many different applications and uses. For example, the flashlight may be manufactured in the shape of well-known and highly recognizable soda bottles. Such flashlights may be branded with the brand name of the appropriate soda, and marketed as a promotional item or used for other advertising purposes. The flashlight body may also be manufactured in the shape of other recognizable bottles, such as wine bottles. Miniature versions of flashlights made according to the present invention may be used as attachments to, for instance, key chains.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.